South Park: The Later Years
by DarkLordK
Summary: The students have all grown up, and drama is all around them. Drugs, love, loss, personal space issues... Everyone has their share of problems. Focus mainly on StanXWendy, but other pairings exist. Rated M for language and lemons in later chapters. R&R ***ON HIATUS FOR NOW***
1. Familiar Faces

Ooookay... I'm currently stuck on chapter 2 of You Are My Friend... But I had an idea the other day, so let's see how this works out. I wanted to do a fic of South Park. StanXWendy, rated M just in case... I dunno how this is gonna end up, since this is all like... In the heat of the moment. That seems to happen to me a lot... Oh, and if you like it, REVIEW! I NEED those so I know people are reading! It's discouraging if I don't even know if there's a reason to write... :/

On a happier note, this fic takes place a few years later, so all the kids that you know and love are around 17-18 years old. This will have some language, obviously.

Ohh, right. That damned disclaimer.

I do not own South Park. Obviously. If I did, I wouldn't need to make up a story about it for a FAN fiction site, now would I? Don't sue me, Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Familiar Faces**

I walked through the halls of South Park High School. Really, it wasn't that different from the elementary school I had gone to. A little less crazy, but the world outside was just as fucked-up. We of South Park had to deal with a mechanical dinosaur version of Barbara Streisand, Mickey Mouse, hate crimes, being metrosexual, toilet seat laws, fighting Cthulu... And still, crazy stuff seemed to pop up all over the place that put all that to shame. Most recently, me and my friends had to deal with something that I probably should've seen coming, but didn't. My newest problem made itself known with a loud "Ahem." I looked up from the floor.

"Oh... Trent. You got out of Juvy again?" A growl escaped Trent Boyett's lips as he stared me down.

"Can it, Marsh. This is all your fault, you know. Just like the first two times." He stepped closer and glared at me. I stepped back a little, a little scared. this kid was bigger than me, and he definitely had no reservations about kicking my ass.

"U-Um... The first two times were us, yeah... But we had nothing to do with this time..."

He went in to juvy again, by the way, for beating the hell out of a cop. I swear, we had nothing to do with that fire that caused him to show up.

Snap back to reality. He punched a locker next to me, causing me to flinch. "I said can it!"

The bell suddenly rang, saving me from the threatening boy once again. Thank God. I booked to class, making sure to run as fast as I could so he didn't follow me. I nearly slammed the door, causing my class to look over at me. The normal teacher wasn't there, and we had a sub- Wait... The sub...

"Well, if it isn't young Stanley. Good to see you again." A small hand puppet was raised. "You can say that again, Ms. Garrison." Son of a... Did this homo EVER do anything but teach?

"M-Ms... G-Garrison?" I stared. I heard a giggle from the back of the class, and saw that red-haired chick mocking me with her friends. Hateful bitch. I still thank God that Wendy stopped being friends with her after the cutest boy list incident. I finally stopped staring at our new sub and took my seat next to fat-ass- I mean Cartman. Though, with our luck, he probably would end up teaching us permanently because our normal teacher died or some crap. Cartman looked at me with some difficulty, as he had gotten fatter.

"Hey, Stan. What the hell's your problem? We got Mr. Garrison back."

"That... Right there, that's my problem. I don't LIKE Mr... Ms. Garrison. He... Er... She freaks me out."

"Oh. Well, at least we won't have real homework now."

"Yeah, good point..." It was at this point that I saw someone else walk in. Someone I hadn't been expecting to show up. "Oh... Hey, Kenny. You're not skipping today?"

He shook his head silently. He didn't talk much anymore when we saw him, which wasn't that often. He had been pretty distant lately... Even Kyle didn't know where he was half the time. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Kyle as much as I used to. Ever since he got with Bebe, he'd been hanging out with her more...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was lunchtime now, and I had NO company. Kenny was sitting all by himself... Kyle was with Bebe... And Cartman was too busy bitching about something that he couldn't have. I just sort of tuned him out and ate my lunch, nodding and "Mhmm"-ing every so often. A sigh escaped my lips as thoughts of my ex came flooding back... Wendy and I had gotten into a fight over something stupid. So stupid, in fact, that I couldn't even remember what it was. All I knew was that she had said she never wanted to talk to me again... Oh, wait, I remember what it was.

~3 weeks ago~

I looked deep into Wendy's beautiful eyes as we broke our kiss. I had her over at my house- one of the first times- so we could hang out and watch some movies. She smiled at me, that gorgeous smile she always got on her face after we kissed. I gently brushed her hair away from her face and rested my hands on her back. Recently, we had begun to go a little further when we were alone... The very thought makes me tingle.

Her hands slowly ran up my chest and mine followed suit up the back of her t-shirt. She let out a small moan and shivered in enjoyment, which caused me to smile. She truly is the most adorable girl I've ever known. Too bad my dumbass dad had to walk in at that moment.

"Oh, Stan, you shouldn't be doing that on the couch."

"D-Dad? Not again!"

"N-No, Mr. Marsh, it's not like that...! We were... U-Um... I gotta go!" Wendy stood up and grabbed her coat before bolting out my door.

I glared at him for a second and ran after her. "Wendy, wait!"

"No, Stan, I'm tired of this! Every time I'm there he walks in! Every time! It's like he's trying to keep us apart! If your parents have such a problem with us just being us, then I can't be with you! I have needs, you know!"

"W-Wendy, don't... Don't go...! Next time, we can-"

"Enough, Stan. I'm going to find someone who can love me in EVERY way because obviously you can't."

I dropped to my knees as she left, tears forming in my eyes. She was gone because we couldn't get physical. I couldn't believe it.

~End of Flashback~

"Stan...? Stan!" I looked up.

"Huh? W-Wha...?" I saw Kyle and Bebe standing there. "Oh... Hey, Kyle. Hey, Bebe."

Bebe waved. "Hi. Stan, I talked to Wendy about you looking all depressed..."

"And...?"

"She... She wants to try again."

I shot up onto my feet. "What?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mm'kay... I'm not really sure what to put here. Review, please. Seriously. I don't want to have to send Mecha Streisand after you all.

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	2. Slice of Heaven

Chapter 2. Not much to say, really. :P Will Stan and Wendy get back together?

...

Probably. lol This is a Stendy fic, after all...

Anywho, enjoy! Oh, and this chapter has some 'messing around' in a car. If it offends you, skip that part. :P

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2: Slice of Heaven**

I froze. Completely and utterly froze. I couldn't believe it. 'She still wants to be with me...?' I looked at my friend and his girlfriend, wanting to make sure I didn't miss something.

"W-Wha... Huh... R-R-Really...? I mean... S-She wants..."

Bebe giggled at my stutter. "Yes, Stan. She wants to be with you. She told me herself. She was getting depressed without you too, you know." She smiled. I could tell it was real. my face must have lit up visibly, because Kyle was now holding back laughter.

"Dude, go talk to her." He smiled at me, and I immediately went to her table and sat down. Her friends all glared at me. Whatever, haters. I was about to get my girl back. Wendy smiled sadly at me.

"Girls... Can we have a minute, please? I want to talk to Stan." They all shot me another look, which I ignored, before they got up and left. I turned to Wendy. She sighed and smiled. "I... I guess Bebe and Kyle told you to come over here?" I nodded.

"They told me that... That you still wanted to be with me...?" I internally crossed my fingers.

She nodded. "Yes, I do, Stan... Look... I realize the reason I left you was stupid and juvenile... And... I-I'm really sorry, and understand if you don't want to be together anymore, but I... I wish you would come back... I didn't mean to act like th-" I cut her off with a kiss. It was almost as if she could read my thoughts through my now tingling lips, because when I pulled back, she was tearing up with joy. She smiled and hugged me tight, burying her face into my chest. We sat that way for the rest of lunch, with her buried against me and me holding her as close as I could. It felt like a little slice of Heaven.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Finally! School was over! Which meant...

"Stan, wait up!" I smiled and looked back, seeing Wendy following me. She caught up to me, panting. "D-Do you realize how fast you walk? Jeez..."

I laughed and hugged the raven-headed girl. "Sorry, babe... I didn't mean to leave you behind with all those dumbasses." She lightly punched my arm and shot me a friendly glare, to which I replied with false hurt. "O-Owie, you punched me! That's abuse! And now you're glaring at me!" I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes and giggled.

"You're such a pain in the ass sometimes, you know that?"

"Yup. But I'm a pain in YOUR ass, and that's all that matters." I smiled at her and she blushed a little, probably getting the double meaning. I chuckled and walked to my car. She got in the passenger's seat and smiled.

"Get in, Stan. C'mon, I wanna get home..."

"Jeez, hang on..." I smiled and hopped in. She reached over and put her hand in my lap. All I could do was let out a tiny moan and blush like an idiot. She smirked at me. Oh, God. Where is THIS headed...?

"What's wrong, Stanley...? You don't like my hand there? How about... Here...?" I moaned a little louder this time as her hand gently gripped my most sensitive area. Man, she was good. My hands trembled slightly as I turned on my car, getting turned on at the same time because of my girlfriend. And she fucking KNEW it. God, I love this girl. Her smirk remained plastered on those beautiful lips of hers and she rubbed it, gently enough that it wouldn't go anywhere but teasing, but hard enough that I could feel it through my jeans. I pulled out of the high school parking lot, moaning softly and trembling ever so slightly. she finally leaned over and whispered to me. "Stan... I'm gonna show you how sorry I am... Ready...?"

'Wait, what- Ohh, I get it...' "Y-Y-Yeah... I'm ready... What are you gonna do?" As if I didn't already freakin' know. Why would I even ask that? Her response was a quick lick to her palm before she reached her hand down slowly, teasingly, before reaching her goal. "O-Ohh..."

Her velvety-soft hand wrapped around it very slowly. She was teasing me! Damn, she must have read something on this... She never did this before. Before I knew it, I was brought to my senses when she giggled a little, her hand starting to move. "Ohhh, man..." She smiled at me, looking as innocent as ever as she began stroking me. It was a little hard to focus for the first few seconds, but I got used to the feeling and kept driving. As I drove, she started pumping harder, faster. Oh my God. This was AWESOME.

I moaned and my breathing became a little irregular, which Wendy took as a sign to keep going. Good thing, because I was getting close. It throbbed once in her hand and she giggled. "Someone's excited... Are you ejoying this, baby boy...?"

I nodded, panting slightly. I could feel it building up quickly, both from the excitement and her skills. I kept driving and she kept jerking me off furiously. I let out a loud moan as all my stress seemed to burst from me all at once. My body twitched a bit and I kept spurting, not caring that I would have to change my boxers. She smiled and slowed her hand a bit until my orgasm had finished, after which she stopped moving it altogether. I smiled, panting. "Where did you...?"

"Porn." She giggled, as though I should've known what her answer would be. She removed her hand, glazed over with my cum, and licked it all off. Holy FUCK. This girl... Never ceases to amaze me.

After that fun had stopped, we got to her house. She smiled at me. "W-Would you... Like to come in?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wow... So that was fun to write. XD Anyway, cliffhanger! What could Wendy want Stan to come in for? All I can say is... It's EXACTLY what you're thinking. ;P

Lemon next chapter, along with a POV change to Kenny.

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	3. First Time Can Be MakeUp Sex?

Well, then. I had NO idea you guys were gonna like this one so much! This makes me extremely happy, so thank you all very much! ^_^

Now, then... As I promised, lemons. Oh, yes, that glorious citrus-y flavor you all should've come to expect from me (I mean, come on, I put it in practically everything I've written) is all over this chapter. Enjoy, ya pervs. ;P

And we get to see this from Kenny's eyes afterwards. Oh, what fun! :D

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3: First Time Can Be Make-Up Sex?**

I looked over at my girlfriend, who simply smiled that oh-so-gorgeous smile back at me. How could I say no to that? "Y-Yeah, sure, I can come in. Should I call my parents, or..."

She nodded and took my hand. "Call them inside, though. We're in the mountains and it's winter. I'm freezing things off that I enjoy having on me." I blushed and laughed.

"Yeah, let's get inside. I don't want anything to freeze off." We grabbed our bags and got out of the car, hurrying inside as fast as we could. She was right; it was cold as Hell outside. We got inside and I shut the door behind us. "So... Um... What did you want me to come in for...?" Again... I asked like I DIDN'T know what she was thinking. Dumbass.

"W-Well... M-My parents are both still at work, s-so... We're alone." I could feel my cheeks getting warmer and warmer. "A-And I was wondering if... Maybe... We could finish up what went on in the car...?"

I didn't even feel myself move after that. In an instant, it seemed, my lips were pressed against hers, kissing her like the world was gonna end today. Almost instantly, I felt her kissing me back, and hard. I responded by pinning her against the wall, causing her to whimper slightly with pleasure. I LOVED when she did that.

"Mmm... Mmm! S-Stan, bedroom...!" I nodded and picked her up bridal-style, running up her stairs. We got into her bedroom and she hopped down, only to begin kissing me again. I shut the door and we stumbled to the bed, not letting up for a second. We both fell on it, her on top, and finally broke the kiss for air. I panted slightly and looked up at her, and she smiled at me. I could see the want, no, NEED, in her gorgeous eyes. She did away with her jacket, and before I could do the same, she practically ripped it open. I saw a button fly off. Damn, how was I gonna explain THAT? "D-Don't worry... I can sew it back on..." Oh, okay. Problem solved.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and I let out an accidental moan. She smiled at this and whispered heavily. "God, you look so hot when you're horny..." My face reddened once again, but not one to be rendered speechless if I could help it, I smirked.

"So do you, babe..." It was her turn to blush now, which I couldn't help but smile at. She was WAY too damn cute. I ran my hand up her stomach to her chest slowly. I wanted to feel every inch of this girl.

Her response was a small purr before slipping her shirt off. Woah... They really were big... My jaw must have dropped, because I heard her giggle. "Yes, Stanley, I have large breasts. I'm 18, that's usually how it goes. Oh, and before you ask? 32-C."

"W-wow..." Really? That was my ONLY response? Dumbass!

"Go ahead, baby... Touch 'em... Make me moan... It's just you and me..." She smiled and I placed my hands on them, gently rubbing them through her bra. She moaned at my touch, which spurred me onwards. I sat up properly and reached behind her, undoing the hooks to her breasts' cloth prison. After I got them undone, I looked at her face. She was panting ever-so-slightly, her cheeks were red, and her hips were struggling to be still. Awesome. She smiled at me and tossed the bra aside. I felt it was only fair to remove my shirt as well, so I did so, tossing it to the side as well.

It was her turn to stare now. I smiled at her. "Yes, Wendy, I have some muscle. I'm 18, that's usually how it goes. Oh, and before you ask?" I whispered into her ear. "6 and a half inches." Her face immediately reddened and she squeaked, out of either imagining it or embarrassment. I'm not sure. Whichever it was, she pinned me down, grinding her body against mine and kissing me really aggressively. I could feel that familiar feeling of arousal as she slowly stripped her pants off. I followed suit and got down to my boxers. I could feel her core rubbing up against my length through the fabric, and I lost it. As quick as I could, I rolled so I was on top of her. "You ready...?" She nodded and smiled, reaching for her panties. I stopped her and crawled downwards until my face was eye level with her hips, causing her to blush intensely. Clearly she hadn't planned on this happening, because she resembled a tomato. A hot, sexy, near-naked tomato.

Slowly I pulled them down her long, smooth legs, which closed instinctively from the exposure. I smiled at this and placed my hands on her thighs, opening her legs up and leaving my girlfriend completely exposed to me. Her face turned an even deeper shade of crimson, to which I let out an "Aww." She giggled and smiled. "S-Shut up, Stan..." I smiled and gently kissed her sensitive knub, causing her to moan. "O-Oh, God...! That felt really good..." I smiled and did it again, this time slipping my lips over it gently. She gasped pleasurefully and moaned again. God, I LOVE making her moan.

Moans and obscenities were tossed out as I ate out my girlfriend. Really, I wasn't even sure how to do it, because this was a first, but I must've been doing good, because she gripped my hair and bucked her hips up against my face, urging me to go deeper. I obliged her and she came hard, practically dripping her juices. I took one last long lick up her soft pink folds and she shivered, letting out a weak and lust-filled moan. She smiled at me as I kissed up her flat tummy and ample breasts, slowly making my way to her sweet lips once again.

She met my lips with vigor, kissing me furiously as she worked my boxers off. I moaned and my face reddened as my arousal made itself obvious, lightly brushing against her leg. She blushed and smiled, lightly grabbing it. "Ooh... Stan, I want this inside me... Hard. And. DEEP." Her last word was a husky whisper, causing it to twitch excitedly in her hand, which in turn caused her to giggle and pump it lightly. I gasped softly, letting a warm breath out against her neck.

She suddenly pinned me down, very roughly, planting kisses all over my neck and chest and sending sparks throughout my body. God, she was amazing at this. I felt something wet brush against my tip, a sure sign that she was ready for me. I stopped her and smiled, though. "Babe... In my wallet. Main pocket. Theres something there we should use..." Her face reddened and she nodded, grabbing my wallet out of my jeans and pulling out a small square package. I could see how weirded out she was by just holding it, so I took it and tore it open, removing the condom inside. She watched intently as I slipped it on, obviously foreign on how to put one on. That's right, babe. They don't DO this in porn. After it was on all the way, she smiled.

"I'm ready for you, Stan..." I nodded and we rolled so I was on top of her. We just stayed there for a second, staring into each other's eyes. This was it. We were both truly adults now, ready to fully give ourselves to the other forever. With a final nod, I slipped into the raven-haired girl, causing her to moan and blush intensely. I stopped when I hit her virgin barrier and looked at her. Her eyes told me to go ahead, so I did, albeit verygently and slowly. When it finally gave to the pressure, she whimpered and tears welled in her beautiful eyes. Immediately the nice guy in me told me I hurt her, don't do anything else, but the way she looked at me after wiping her tears away said it was okay, that it was normal and to proceed. Who was I to argue with that look?

Slowly I nodded and moved my hips. Even with the rubber covering me, it felt absolutely amazing. I could tell she thought so too, because she was moaning softly. Adorable. I kept moving, moaning with her. I felt her legs wrap around my waist and her arms around my neck as she pulled me into the most loving kiss she could manage through her sounds of pleasure. I returned the kiss with equal fervor as I sped up my movements a bit, going deeper into her as I did so. She moaned into our kiss, which caused me to do the same. I could feel that moment getting closer to me, but I braced myself and kept going anyway. I had to make her finish first, like any man should. The problem was that if I kept going, I might cum before she can.

Suddenly, though, it wasn't a problem. As I kept myself pumping deeply and quickly into my girlfriend, her inner walls clamped down on me. Hard. She screamed my name as her latest orgasm hit her like a wall, her juices almost spilling out onto me. I suddenly felt myself able to go quicker, lubed up even more by her climax. I took the opportunity to go as hard and fast as I could, almost pounding the girl. I felt the all-too-familiar feeling of release hit me as well. It felt better this time around, made so by the trembling girl- no, woman now- under me. The love of my life.

After my own orgasm subsided, I collapsed into her loving embrace, which I gladly returned. We cuddled for a bit before I finally pulled my now-flaccid member out of her, taking the condom off and disposing of it. I returned to herarms and sighed contently. "That was amazing, babe..."

"Mhmmmm... I felt so complete with you in me..."

"...Hey, babe?"

"Yeah, Stan?

"...I forgot to let my parents know where I was."

We both laughed and I called my home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bad news, folks... No POV change this chapter. I still need to work out some of Kenny's story. But I promise, next chapter will be ALL Kenny's POV. Promise.

Review, guys... I'm really happy that you all like this fic so much. Thank you, truly. ^_^

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	4. That Fateful Day

M'kay. I think I have a plausible story for Kenny now. As I said before, this chapter will be ALL him. Woo!

Anywho, not much to say other than... Enjoy. :P

*EDIT*

...I'm a bad boy... I know it's been FOREVER since I updated... *Dodges various blunt objects* O-Okay, easy... But since I know there's more attention to this fic than my Naruto fic 'You Are My Friend' I have good news. This one shall recieve priority over that one. For those that actually read that one as well, fear not, because I WILL be updating that one soon also (hopefully...).

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4: That Fateful Day**

XXX POV: KENNY XXX

I woke up in my bed, but strangely I don't remember falling asleep. Ah, I see. I must've died again. No one else ever remembered, but now I was starting to lose memory of it happening... Well, that blows.

I got up and put on my orange parka, sighing to myself. "I hate this. All of it. I probably won't even go to school today. What's the point? Ever since that car accident, It's just been me and Karen..." I felt my feet moving toward my door on their own, seemingly telling me to go anyway. "Fine," I say. "I'll fucking go already."

My sister must've been watching me again, because I heard a squeak as soon as the curse left my lips. I smiled a bit and walked to my door. "Morning, Karen."

"Ah, m-morning, Kenny. Sorry, I came to wake you up so you wouldn't be late for school." She smiled that innocent smile at me, and I couldn't help but ruffle up her long, chocolate locks, smiling back at her.

"Thanks... I'm up already, though. How'd you sleep?" Her smile lessened a little. I knew what that meant... I quickly hugged and shushed her, letting her know that she didn't have to talk about it if she didn't want to. See, Karen had been having nightmares ever since that day... Maybe I should explain WHY it was just me and Karen now.

~5 Years Ago~

Mom and Dad were taking us to some restaurant. Apparently, they had stopped buying weed and Pabst Blue Ribbon, and Dad even got a job at the local Shakey's Pizza place, saving us enough money to take us out once every few months or so. I remember us all being so happy. We were finally becoming normal, like all the other kids in South Park. We weren't so poor anymore. I was ecstatic to spend time with my family. I smiled at Karen. Ah, Karen... She was gonna make some lucky guy very happy. She was so sweet and beautiful for her age.

I felt Kevin tap my shoulder. I looked over at him, and he pointed. "G-Guys, Semi! He's in the wrong lane!" I gasped and warned my father in a panic, who responded to the semi by swerving. The semi missed us, but... We didn't see the tree there... I panicked again and practically ripped the seat belt off my siblings. Kevin dived out of the door, but I was thrown out the windshield. I remember quickly grabbing Karen and shielding her with my body. I would come back to life, but Karen wouldn't have survived the impact. We landed, and everything went dark. I had died protecting my sister. But I was happy she survived. The last thing I heard was her terrified screams.

The next morning, I woke up in my bed, just as I knew I would. I walked out and found Karen crying. I didn't ask why, because I knew. I held her and promised her that I would never let anything bad happen to her again. I became her guardian angel once more.

~End of Flashback~

She let go, smiling tearfully. "I-I'll be okay... Go get ready for school. I gotta get going too." I nodded and smiled sadly.

"Alright... Just remember that if you need your guardian angel, all you have to do is call." She nodded and ran to her room. I packed up my stuff, including what was necessary for her Guardian Angel to appear. I hoped it wouldn't be necessary, but then... Who knows anymore?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I arrived at school and saw Stan. I thought of saying hi, but then... I saw him. Trent Boyett. I stayed back and watched, fearful. Not because he'd probably kill me, but because I knew he would totrure me first.

After a minute, I saw Trent punch the locker. Stan flinched and the bell ring. He ran for it. I don't blame him, either. I snuck past the angry boy and slipped into my classroom. Wait... That's Ms. Garrison. I stayed quiet and walked to my seat. I heard Stan speak

"Oh... Hey, Kenny. You're not skipping today?"

I shook my head and sat down, still not really in a talking mood. I have a right to be sad, I have no parents. Who wouldn't be sad after that? I listened to Garrison for all of five seconds before getting bored and falling asleep. I got woken up an hour later by the bell, groaning. "Damn..." I got up and walked to the cafeteria by myself, as I did every time I came to school. No one bothered to support me except my sister, so whatever. I sat down at my table, away from everyone else.

Wait... Where was Karen at? She usually sat next to me... I looked around before deciding she was just a little late and that she'd be fine. I noticed Stan talking to Kyle and Bebe. Now, there's a couple I liked. They went really well together. I smiled to myself and kinda picked at my food. Stan got up and left, which Cartman hadn't seemed to notice at all. Did he ever shut up? No, I remembered, he did not.

The end of lunch period came, but Karen hadn't. It was at this point I got worried. I had been watching the door the entire time, and I never saw her. I was panicking at this point. I got up quickly and ran outside, hoping to find my little sister. What I DID find, however, was unnerving. Hell, it was downright scary. I saw Karen backed up against a wall by none other than Jessica Pinkerton, the girl from Greeley who was bullying my sister when we first got there. Didn't that bitch ever fucking learn? I had to kick the crap out of this girl- TWICE- and she still insisted on trying to hurt Karen.

I clenched my fists and ran to my locker quickly, grabbing my backpack. I took off to the bathroom and slipped into my costume, storing my backpack in a niche I had found behind a moveable brick in the wall once. I climbed to the roof and ran, jumping down in front of Karen. I made sure to land like Batman. A superhero's gotta look cool, right?

Jessica looked visibly frightened, and I smiled to myself. Good. Fear me, bitch. Her voice wavered as she spoke. "W-What are you doing here? Stalking that girl?"

"No. I thought I told you... Karen McCormick is OFF-LIMITS. Why do you not listen to me? Don't you understand when I speak, you are supposed to listen to my words? What I say isn't said for no reason." I clenched my fists and she took up what I assumed was her version of a fighting stance. I simply scoffed and walked closer to her. I grabbed her by the collar and she squealed, fighting back tears. I raised my hand to punch her, but I was stopped. I turned around and saw Karen holding my arm.

"N-No, Guardian Angel... Please... Let her go." My features softened a bit at my sister's sad eyes. I let Jessica go and hugged Karen tightly. She clung to me. "N-No more fighting..."

I nodded. "I apologize, Karen... Go to class. Your brother misses you." She nodded and smiled at me, wiping the tears from her eyes. I heard Jessica run away and I smiled. I looked back at Karen, but before I could say anything, I felt her lips press up against mine. Hard. Wait, what the fuck?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Oh-ho-ho! What do we do now? Seems Karen has a little thing for Mysterion. Kenny has NO idea what just happened. Stay tuned for more!

Oh, and question based on the kiss. Where should Kenny go from here? No lemons, because that would instantly reveal who Mysterion is to Karen, who would be scarred for life... Yeah.

Review! Please! It means the WORLD to me!

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	5. So Now What!

Well... It sure has been a while, hasn't it? For those who DON'T know, I've been toying around with my latest interest, which you all have heard of... If you're into Friendship is Magic, I suggest you go check out AppleDash Pie. Lemony goodness in there, of course. You're surprised? Shame on you.

Anyway, here we go. I'm gonna wing it and see how that turns out. Usually okay, so here's hoping. :D

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So Now What?!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**POV: STAN**

**XXXXX**

"Wait, wait, hang on... She kissed you? Like... KISSED kissed?"

"Yes, Kyle! What the hell do I do now?!"

It was the day after I had gone to Wendy's and... Yeah. Boy, did I pick a good time to rejoin my friends for lunch, a.k.a. move out of the corner of the table. Wendy and Bebe were there too. Anyway, Kenny had just told us what went down between his little sister and that transfer chick from Greeley. The only reason Wendy and Bebe weren't asked to leave at that point was because we had let them in on the whole Necronomicon/Cthulu incident. The fact that all that happened between them wasn't what shocked me, though.

"Well, Ken... Have you maybe thought you were meant to fuck your own sister?" Cartman, of course. We all shot him a glare, Kenny looking clearly freaked at his words. Hell, even I was.

"C-Cartman... Shut... The fuck... U-Up... NOW."

Cartman eyed my blonde friend. "Well, what other choice do you have?"

Kyle sighed in annoyance as Bebe soothingly dragged her hand up and down his back. "Cartman, you're a fucking moron... He doesn't need to plow Karen. What he needs to do is let her know exactly who he is and what he does for her."

"B-But Kyle, what if she hates me...? I mean... I'm pretty sure that was her first kiss... It wasn't mine, but I don't care about me! Karen's all I have left, man... She's... My world, basically..."

I finally spoke up. I really, REALLY hated the point I made after that. But it made sense. Sooo... Maybe don't judge me. "Kenny... You love Karen, right? And you'd do anything for her?"

"Yeah...? Of course I would..."

"Then... Maybe let her have this one. I mean... If you both love each other, then it shouldn't matter. It's not even about the physical part... More like... Hm... Just go out a couple times and see what happens. Really, what's the worst that could happen if you go for it?" All eyes were on me now. Cartman seemed to feel victorious at me agreeing with him- Er, sort of agreeing. I wasn't telling Kenny to bone his sister. Kyle seemed like he kinda wanted to punch me. Kenny too. The girls... I couldn't tell. They were just staring.

I shrunk back in my seat some. Surprisingly, Bebe spoke up first. "...I... I think Stan's right... I mean... Love shouldn't have ANY boundaries, right...? Of course, you'll have to reveal Mysterion to her first..." Kyle's face softened a bit.

"Well... When you put it that way, I guess..." Wendy nodded slowly after Kyle stopped talking.

"I see what you guys mean..." She looked up at Kenny, who still looked ready to attack me. Well, all of us now. "What do you think, Ken...?"

Silence. For a good minute. Then...

"...I'll... Ah, maybe... I have to think about it..." His face reddened, and I resisted the urge to smirk at him. He had already made up his mind, I could tell.

**XXXXX**

So here we were, a few hours later. At my house. Planning.

As I said before... He had already made up his mind. He was gonna go for it. And before you think 'Oh, typical hick mountain folk,' just know that Kenny isn't like that- you know, in it for the sex or whatever- with someone he's close to. Wendy and Bebe were best friends to him at this point, and he never EVER tried anything. He had utmost respect for them as women. Hopefully... He'd be the same way with Karen.

Oh, I knew he wouldn't try anything. How? Well... I just knew. Call it a hunch. Or you can call it like it is, and say that based on how his face was the same shade of red as Kyle's hair, he would've been too nervous even if this WASN'T Karen.

"H-How do I tell her, Wendy...? Like... How would YOU want to hear it if you were her?"

"Well, I'd want you to maybe tell me... Um... Gently. Like... Take her by the hand into your room or wherever you keep your costume, and just... Show her the costume. If she doesn't believe it's really you... Put it on and do the voice. She'll believe." My girlfriend smiled at Kenny, trying to help him as best as she could. It seemed to be working.

I rose from my seat on the bed and went over to Kenny, who was still blushing like crazy. I didn't blame him, either. I would be too, if I was him and gonna ask my sister out. And, um, before you say anything about that? Ew. Ewww. NO. Eugh. Disgusting.

I put my hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. "You'll be fine, man. She'll understand. I promise."

**XXXXX**

**POV: KENNY**

**XXXXX**

_"You'll be fine, man. She'll understand. I promise"_

Oh, God. How I hoped so. I had walked home alone so I had peace and quiet to mull it all over. I couldn't believe I was gonna do this... "Fuck... Why me?"

Slowly, I walked into my house. "Karen? You home?"

No answer. Maybe I was off the-

"I'm in the kitchen, bro!"

Mother fucker. Of course I wasn't getting off that easy. So I walked to the kitchen and stood at the door, watching her. She was making macaroni and cheese for dinner. 'I should wait until... No, NO! I have to do this!' I took a deep breath. "K-Karen..."

"Yeah, Ken?" She smiled backat me, then saw my face. Oh, hell, what did I look like?! "Ken, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"You know how you, um... You kissed your guardian angel?" She nodded in response. I took another deep breath. "Karen... Come with me. I have to show you something." Her face immediately lit up.

"I-Is it my guardian angel? Is he here?" I chuckled nervously.

"Well... Yes and no... C'mon." I took her hand and led her to my room. She was smiling that beautiful bright smile. Suddenly, I felt nervous. I was scared I was going to wipe the beautiful smile off her face. Slowly, I gathered myself enough and steeled my nerves, letting her hand go. This was it. "Karen... I need you to wait out here for just a second. Okay?" She nodded and leaned against the wall. I walked in and shut the door, quickly changing into my Mysterioun outfit.

It had gone through some updates over the years, changing as I saw fit. That's just what happens when you need to make a new one every year until 8th grade, I guess. Anyway, I put it on and opened the door, slowly. Immediately, Karen's eyes widened. "Guardian angel! Kenny knows you?! That's so cool, Ken... Wait... Where IS Ken...?"

I spoke normally, my voice small. "...Karen. I AM Kenny. And also Mysterion. I've been protecting you for years now... Keeping you safe... Even when you didn't know it." I removed the mask now, so she could see my face. Her eyes widened again, in realization this time. I felt the nervousness leave me again, at least... Until her expression turned to one that looked sort of like a cross between "Oh my God, No" and "Holy fuck."

"...I... K-K-Kissed... Kenny... I kissed my brother... I KISSED YOU?!" I cringed at her tone, my gaze falling.

"...Y-Yeah... But Karen... Listen... It's okay..." Oh, who am I kidding? No it's not. I've fucked everything up now...

"N-No, Kenny, it isn't... You were my first kiss... A-And I can't love my brother like that!" She ran to her room, slamming the door. The sound made my body jerk in surprise, then... I slumped down the wall, my face buried between my knees. I felt tears prickling my eyes. I didn't try to stem the flow. I just let it come. I cried.

Nothing good would come of this. I knew it wouldn't.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well... I didn't label this fic "Drama" for nothing. Not much to say here.

Except this, and I feel this needs to be said. Judge them not, for they are cartoon characters and this is all not real. Only in South Park would this happen. Okay? Okay.

Review as always, I guess.

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	6. Acceptance & Appreciation

Okay. I know. You all hate me now. I haven't updated this in FOREVER. I've been preoccupied with other stuff... Namely a crossover. And life. A lot's been happening, and I don't feel like getting into it now... But it's been taking a huge toll on everyone in my family.

On a lighter note, though, I kind of have an idea where to go from here. If you've been reading my MLP/Pokémon crossover (Oh, who am I kidding... Of course you are, 'cause I'm awesome and stuff. :P And if you're not, the fuck? Go read it! lol), you know that this get updated, then my Naruto fic. Then... I dunno. I guess we'll see. *Shrug*

So... Here we go! Oh, and fluff this chapter, nothing explicit. Just a bit o' sisterly massaging ;D

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Acceptance and Appreciation of the PG13 Variety**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**POV: KAREN**

**XXXXX**

I couldn't believe it. My brother was my guardian angel! It was so weird... And a little wrong, since I kissed him and everything...

Maybe I had handled it wrong. But put yourself in my shoes! I practically made out with my BROTHER. I mean, it was nice and all, but still...

I ran out of my brother's room and to mine, slamming the door shut. I needed to think. Hard.

What were my options at this point? I could pretend it never happened. Although, thinking back, I realized I couldn't. Not only was there now probably tension between us, but I had freaked out. Big time. If I were to ignore that, the guilt would kill me. So... That wasn't gonna happen.

I could avoid my brother like the plague. But no, that'd be a really stupid idea. He was my only family now, really. That was out of the question.

I could apologize... Well, I'd end up doing that anyway. So, I thought, what could I do from there? Move on, and try to diffuse the tension over time, or...

"...I know what I have to do."

**XXXXX**

I slowly crept to Ken's room, listening for any movement. I heard nothing and, hoping he wasn't asleep, I cracked open his door. I saw him just sitting on his bed, still in costume, and my face warmed a bit.

Okay, maybe you're wondering why. Well... I really loved that costume. It was, for lack of a better term, orgasm-inducingly soft and really sexy-looking. Mmm...

"...Ken? Can I... Can I come in?" He visibly perked at my voice, looking over at me. I saw hurt in his eyes... Hurt that I had caused, and hurt that I was going to fix.

"Y-Yeah, of course, Karen..." He scooted over to allow me some room as I sat down, blushing a bit. "You okay? Your face is red... You're not sick or anything, right?" I smiled. He was so caring, even when he was the one in distress. It was then I decided that I did love him, Guardian Angel or not.

"No, Ken, I'm not sick... I just wanted to apologize for freaking out just now... I shouldn't have done that..." He looked at me, and I could see he was a little surprised.

"N-No, Karen, it's alright! Really, I- Mm..." I silenced him with a finger to his lips, blushing a bit more. When I was sure he was going to let me finish, I removed my finger and smiled at him.

"I realized... I should've given you a chance." I held back the urge to giggle when his eyes widened, and I continued. "W-What I mean is that... Um... Well... Ah, fuck it." I gripped his hair and heard him gasp briefly before pulling him into a very heated liplock. Happiness welled up inside me when I heard him moan, spurring me onward. Parting his lips slightly with my tongue, I deepened our kiss and climbed onto him, straddling his waist. I giggled against his lips when I felt him harden under me and broke the kiss, smiling at him. I could feel my cheeks reddening at the feel of him under me. He stared at me, looking a bit doubtful. Wait a minute.

"K-Karen, I... Uhh... I don't want you to feel like you have to do this... I-It's a big step, and... Y-Yeah..." Ohh. So THAT was it. I giggled and lightly punched his chest.

"We're not gonna do it, Ken... But I DO feel like I owe you a bit for freaking out, not to mention the fact that you've been helping me for years... So... I'm gonna do something for you." I grinned and slid down, kneeling on the ground. I saw his breath hitch, and he clearly misread my signals. "Hang on, Ken... I'm not doing what you think I'm doing." I smiled up at him and he relaxed a bit, letting me do my thing.

Slowly my hand ran up his thigh, earning me a nice little moan from my hero. I felt myself bolden up, my hand inching ever closer to his most sacred of areas. He groaned out my name and I blushed, loving the way it sounded. I softly massaged him through his pants, loving every noise of appreciation he was making. Deciding to tease him a bit, I let my hands wander elsewhere. Up to his chest, tracing the little bit of muscle. To his hair, playing with the golden locks. I kissed him again, sweeter this time, as my hands roamed along his shoulder muscles. He growled low, lustfully, and I loved it. I could tell I could driving him crazy, and he was doing the same to me.

My fingers traced back down his abs, working their way to his inner thighs. "Ah~...! His lips broke away from mine as he made that noise. Can't have that, can we? I smiled and captured his lips again, continuing to work him over until he shuddered under me. Oh my God. Did I just...?

"...K-Ken...? Did you...?" He nodded, blushing furiously. I smiled at this. I was sure I wasn't his first, but obviously he enjoyed it enough if he had just done that. "It's okay... Here, I'll go so you can change your underwear." I giggled and took off before he could say anything.

**XXXXX**

**POV: KYLE**

**XXXXX**

"I hope everything went okay." I looked over at Bebe, who just smiled at me.

"Hon, I'm sure they're fine. She loves him, and I know he loves her too."

"I bet she's jumping his bones right now." Cartman smirked, and I groaned.

"Cartman... You're a fucking moron." He frowned and glared at me.

"Better than being a greedy Jew. Anyway, what the hell else would they be doing?" Bebe sighed, and Wendy pinched the bridge of her nose. I chuckled at her, knowing where she had picked up that habit from.

"I don't know, maybe actually talking? Just because two people are in love doesn't mean they're automatically fucking each other all the time. And Kyle, if you mention your libido to me, I swear to God..." Stan and I laughed.

In case you didn't catch it, Bebe and I had a very... Active sex life. But I digress. Smiling, I put my arm around my girlfriend, who instinctively leaned into me with her red face hidden in my chest. "Anyway, I'm sure they're sitting on his bed, talking it over. Kenny wouldn't do that to Karen. And if I know Karen, she wouldn't let him do ANYTHING unless she was positive he wasn't going to take advantage over her or anything." Stan nodded his head in agreement.

"And like Kyle said, Kenny wouldn't do that. We'll hear about it tomorrow, I'm sure." My friend smiled as Wendy yawned. "Well... I guess I should take Wendy home. Cartman, I'm taking you home too. I'm not leaving you here so Kyle can kick your ass for saying something stupid." I chuckled and Cartman growled.

"What the hell kind of bullcrap is that?!" He ranted his way out the door, Stan chuckling and following him. Wendy gave Bebe and I a hug before yawning again.

"Night, guys. Keep it clean-ish." She giggled and ran after Stan, leaving both Bebe and I blushing furiously.

"You know... I'm not thrilled with the fact they know the story of our sex life," my girlfriend deadpanned. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her, inhaling the sweet scent of her strawberry shampoo. Her face reddened in a blush and I smiled.

"Why don't we add another chapter to that story...?" She pouted her lips and punched my arm, smiling.

"S-Shut up and kiss me, you horn-dog..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, told you nothing explicit. Next chapter, I'll make up for the extreme lack of everyone that's not Stan/Kenny. Kyle-centric chapter, most likely. A return of someone the boys thought they were rid of!

Aaaand I'm out. Review as always!

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	7. The Problem With Trent

Oh, dear... I really have fallen behind again, haven't I? Well... I have no excuse. I guess I'll just put out a quickie, to satisfy my promise from last chapter. Kyle-centric, return of someone, yadda yadda yadda... lol

Oh, and to the people who were looking forward to a KyBe lemon... Not this chapter. Sorry. Perhaps next time. :P

Well, here we go! Enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Problem With Trent (Is That He's a Dick)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**POV: KYLE**

**XXXXX**

After a long and rather vigorous session with Bebe, we both decided it would be less of a hassle for her to just stay at my place. I really don't say this enough, but she's really comfy to sleep with. Like a teddy bear with tits.

Anyway, I had a really weird dream that night. It involved Trent Boyett finally catching Cartman, Stan, Kenny, and me and finally exacting his revenge on us. I could only hope it wasn't an omen. But when I woke up and saw the almost angelic face of my girlfriend sleeping next to me, all my worry seemed to wash away in an instant and I couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she looked.

I leaned down to kiss her forehead and she stirred slightly as I got up, donning a fresh set of clothes for the day. Luckily, it was Friday, so I wouldn't have to worry about wearing anything super-presentable while I did laundry that weekend.

I glanced over at my clock and, seeing that it was nearly time for homeroom, almost panicked as I awoke the blonde in my bed. "Bebe. Bebe, hon, get up."

"Nngh... Five more minutes..." I smiled again at her cuteness. She really never failed to make me feel better with little to no effort.

"Bebe, it's quarter to 7. We don't HAVE five more minutes." Hearing that, Bebe jolted awake and quickly grabbed a spare set of clothes she always kept in my closet for when she stayed. She got dressed as I went out of the room, only to nearly plow over my little brother. "Jeez, Ike, careful..."

"Coming from you? You ran into me, Kyle." The Canadian boy smirked up at me and I simply rolled my eyes, rustling his already-messy hair. He grumbled and 'fixed' it, earning a chuckle from me.

"You ready to go, kiddo?" He nodded and shouldered his backpack, heading downstairs to wait for me. As I was grabbing my keys out of the little dish we kept by the door, I heard my girlfriend running downstairs. I was going to tell her to relax, but she ran past me and my very confused little brother to my car before I even mouthed the first syllable.

"...Was that Bebe?" I nodded, making sure the door was locked. Ike chuckled. "Well, congratulations. I DIDN'T hear you guys this time." I felt my face warm and I rolled my eyes, knowing he never really heard us any time. We got in the car and I started it up, adjusting everything. A grin graced my lips.

"Seat belts, everyone!" Bebe groaned.

"Never reference Magic School Bus around me again. Ever." I held in a laugh, and she shot me a serious look. "Kyle, I mean it..." I saw the corners of her mouth tug upwards, and I chuckled. "Alright, then... Seriouly, though, buckle up." Everyone did so and I drove off quickly.

**XXXXX**

Luckily, I was able to drop off Ike and still make it just before the first bell rang. We made it just in time, and I overheard Stan and Cartman snickering to each other about how I missed my alarm because I was 'plowing the fields' all night.

I got them back at lunch, though. When none of the teachers were watching, I made sure to whip a nice helping of mashed potatoes at both of them. Naturally, this began a small food war, until we almost got caught by Garrison. We, of course, decided to call it even.

The entire day after that was boring, though. Nothing interesting happened. Until the very last bell rang, that is.

"Guys, I'm telling you, it was awesome." Stan let out a sigh.

"We get it, Cartman, you love Call of Duty. But it's not that great. It's the same damn thing every time!"

"Dude, nuh-uh! This one part has zombies!" I facepalmed.

"You're a moron, fatass. Like 5 other ones have that too."

"So?! This one, is like... Uh..." Kenny shook his head.

"Cartman, just give it up... You lost this one." All four of us froze when we heard a voice.

"And you're gonna lose this'n too." We stared. For in front of us was none other than Trent Boyett. FUCK.

"T-Trent, we-" He cut me off mid-sentence, his voice very commanding and angry. Yeah, he was pretty pissed.

"No! No more runnin'! This is it, you bastards! I'm finally gonna do what I set out to do the first fuckin' time I got out of Juvy!" He cracked his knuckles and stared us down. Now, I'm no scaredy-cat. I can hold my own if need be. But damn if he wasn't fucking intimidating. Even Cartman, the self-proclaimed 'badass' of the four of us, looked ready to piss his pants. Which, if not for the fact that we were about to get our asses handed to us on a silver platter, would be really funny.

As we circled around the open space where we were standing, we prepared for the showdown of a lifetime. Okay, maybe I'm overexaggerating, but it was still a matter of not getting our asses kicked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A matter which will be gone into next chapter. I know, I know, it's really short and awful. But, um... Truth be told, if I had gone further, I wouldn't have been able to make the fight the main focus of the chapter. I'll try to update sooner then usual, that way you all get your fix for some action. lol

Anywho, that's all for now, guys. Review as always!

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


End file.
